orthosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharaoh's Labyrinth
Pharaoh: So it’s a maze. Minato: Yes Pharaoh: And it is magical. Minato: Absolutely. Pharaoh: And the definition of a labyrinth is a magical maze. Minato: I see. Pharaoh: And Minotaurs take up residence in labyrinths, yes? And you and I are Minotaurs. Minato: Makes sense Pharaoh: So, it stands to reason, that THIS is a labyrinth Minato: But it isn’t! The Pharaoh Labyrinth is a maze in an unmarked location on Orthos. This labyrinth is guarded and oversaw by Pharaoh and Minato, two Minotaur brothers. Other than the direct magic of Pharaoh or Minato, or someone who knows the exact location of the labyrinth, it can be accessed through enchanted loot, which Pharaoh and Minato have charmed to coins, swords and other valuable objects and scattered throughout the world. It is said that the only way to exit the labyrinth is to rid yourself of your dream, or your biggest worldly desire. Appearance The labyrinth appears as a series of hallways, each consisting of dark blue brick. Populating the passages are spiders, bats, and low level fiends. There are torches of blue flames on the right side walls, providing light for those traversing it. Upon wandering, a small room is visible, with a large iron door and is a large white marble water fountain. It is in this room that the intruder must “give up their dream.” To open the large iron door to the exit the labyrinth. Lore Pharaoh and Minato built this labyrinth, brick by brick, with the help of other wizards and warlocks. The most notable among them an old powerful wizard, an elf named Shiirah Swansea. The original purpose was to simply be a trap, a place that intruders teleported to when they tried to use magical means to enter Shiirah’s castle, which doubled over as a magical school. Shiirah, already 900 years at the time, died soon after, making the labyrinth serve no more purpose. It was here that Minato and Pharaoh took over this labyrinth for their own. To “attract” unsuspecting people, they charmed various valuables and scattered them about the world. Those were unlucky enough to touch them, were transported into the labyrinth. Their every move would be watched by Pharaoh or Minato. Both of them were seldom in the labyrinth together, as one was usually always scattering objects in the world. The labyrinth had no physical exits, at least not one that could be found. As the adventurer is walking around, a room appears itself, at the discretion of one of the Minotaurs. This room is a small 10x10x10 room, designed to look like an outdoor garden. This garden contains a tall iron door, and a four foot tall white marble fountain. To exit, a person must give up their biggest dream to advance. In actuality, they do not. They simply have to have the ability to be able to part with their dream, and speak this into the fountain. The iron door opens, giving them access to a final chamber, coming face to face with the Minotaurs. It is here, that they must two one of two things. Give the minotaur a trinket, or face them in combat. The trinket doesn’t have to be anything particularly valuable, as Minato and Pharaoh do not place a large value on items, but rather knowledge. The trinkets, they charm with the same transportation spell, and then place randomly in the world to get someone else to the labyrinth. In fact, Minato and Pharaoh only had to fight a group of adventurers once, which ended in their demise. The pair was possessed by fiends, and were killed, rather than exorcised. The labyrinth still stands, but now without a guardian, or able people to provide the escape or exit.